


A Little Bit of Luck

by lunarshores (damichan)



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/pseuds/lunarshores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Ace have an unspoken arrangement, and neither of them wants to rock the boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration with the fantastic [ImperialMint](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint) for the [One Piece Reverse Bang](http://opreversebang.tumblr.com/). She made some beautiful graphics you can find [here](http://imperialmint.tumblr.com/post/129314319351/i-worked-with-the-wonderful-lunarshores-on-this) that inspired the fic. She also beta'd this and made this event and is completely all around awesome, so give her lots of love.
> 
> Warnings: Bondage, BDSM, Spanking, Sex Toys, Marking, Orgasm Denial, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sex

When the door opened and a hand reached out and tugged Marco into the dusty storeroom, he grinned, knowing Ace wouldn’t be able to see it in the dark.

“Ace, I have to-” His protest (or attempt at one) was cut off by hungry, desperate lips, and Marco felt satisfaction curl in his gut at the hands already sliding under his shirt to push it off to the floor.

“It can wait a few minutes, can’t it?” Ace asked, failing miserably to achieve a wheedling tone, his voice already husky and deeper, the way only Marco ever heard it. Marco pretended to think about that, humming as if weighing the options (as if he had options), and Ace huffed impatiently, fastening his lips on the junction of Marco’s neck and shoulder and biting down hard. Marco moaned and let his head fall back, Ace pushing him against the shelf behind him, rocking his hips up so Marco could feel every inch of him.

Blue flames flared in the dark room, casting Ace’s face into shadowy relief as he smirked, far too pleased with himself, and Marco pulled him closer, fingers tangling in his hair as he kissed the smug look off Ace’s face. Ace groaned, fingers at Marco’s sash, untying it with an ease that spoke of just how often they’d done this lately. Within moments, their pants were undone enough, and Ace broke the kiss to draw Marco’s fingers into his mouth, sucking greedily in a way that had Marco flashing back to a couple of days ago.

Marco drew his hand away from Ace’s wicked tongue, holding back a shudder when he just bent down to lave at Marco’s nipple, sending heat spiraling to simmer in his stomach. He teased Ace’s entrance with his lubed fingers for the barest of moment before sliding one in all at once. Ace keened softly, and Marco held him up with his other hand as Ace melted against him.

Nails dug into his back as Marco added a second finger, opening Ace up for him. His breath caught when Ace’s face was briefly illuminated by the blue fire, pride welling up in him at how utterly undone Ace looked. Their lips met, desperate, hard, sloppy and far too short, but then Ace’s lips were at his ear.

“Fuck me already, Marco. Please I need you in me now.” He sucked on Marco’s earlobe, and Marco moaned, letting his fingers slip out, hands coming up to grip Ace’s ass. Ace slicked up Marco’s cock, pumping him hard, and when he’d had the chance to spit into his hand Marco didn’t know, but he could only applaud the forethought.

Ace wrapped his legs around Marco’s waist, lining them up, and Marco thrust in, all at once, Ace’s moan hitting him like a punch to the gut when his slid in. They set a furious pace, Marco fucking up into Ace hard and fast, Ace having to muffle his noises in Marco’s shoulder (anyone could walk by after all). Ace shifted slightly so Marco could go deeper and clenched around him, and Marco hissed, burying his face into Ace’s hair.

Knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer, Marco shifted so Ace’s weight was supported by only one hand, bringing the other around to jerk Ace off as best as he could with the limited space between them. Ace bucked into the touch, nearly unbalancing them, but driving himself down onto Marco.

His name was on Ace’s lips when he came, strangled and muffled by his shoulder, but all the same it set Marco off after him, breath hissing between clenched teeth. They stayed there clinging together for a moment as the world settled under them, Marco allowing himself to stroke Ace’s back lightly, Ace’s warmth and scent seeping into him. Too soon though Ace pulled away, sparking off little lights so they could see to pull themselves together.

“What did you have to do?”

“Hmm?” Marco asked, yanking his attention away from muscles rippling in the dim firelight as Ace handed him a warm, damp cloth. His questioning look at the cloth had Ace pouting.

“I can learn!” He crossed his arms and scowled, the petulant effect ruined by his lack of clothing except for his boots, which were, Marco noted in amusement, still properly laced. “After attending the last commander’s meeting coated in spunk with you in the same state the chair over, it seemed best to be prepared.” Marco nodded-- that meeting had been quite the trial--, smiling at the thought of Ace planning this encounter.

When he took too long to start cleaning himself, Ace huffed and took the cloth back, bending down to wipe Marco clean himself. He lingered a bit more than was strictly necessary but tucked the cloth in his pocket and redid Marco’s pants, without straying from his task.

“You haven’t answered my question. Where were you off to?” Marco blinked and took the shirt that was handed to him, putting it on as Ace “fixed” his hair. Hopefully, people would blame its state on the wind.

“I needed to meet with the navigators. We’ll be docking soon.”

“You should go first then. I’m just off to bug Thatch.” Before Marco could protest that he’d been going there when someone decided to pull him into a closet, Ace leaned up to press a light kiss to his cheek. Marco’s breath caught, and he found himself summarily shoved out of the storeroom, the door closing smartly behind him.

He walked up to the navigation room slowly, cursing his own stupidity as he brushed his fingers along his burning cheek, the searing, casual, chaste press of lips branded into his skin.

 

* * *

 

“Marco? Do you want to come with me into town?” Marco looked up at the sound of Ace’s voice and smiled almost lazily up at him from where he sat with Thatch in the kitchen. Warmth rushed through him at Marco’s smile, and he quashed his first impulse. He wasn’t quite sure what it would have been, just that it would break the unspoken rules for sure. He grinned instead, nodding to Thatch.

“Don’t do it,” Thatch said darkly, glowering at Ace. “It’s a trap.”

Marco blinked and glanced at Ace as if weighing that advice, and Ace bristled. “It wasn’t my fault they found us!” he muttered, looking off to the side, and Marco laughed, standing and clapping a hand on Ace’s shoulder where it settled, the casual gesture burning his bare skin.

“From what I heard, you did pick a fight with those Vice Admirals, Ace.”

“Well, maybe.” Ace glanced to the side. “But they were asking for it, insulting Pops like that.” Marco’s gaze hardened a moment, and then Ace had to swallow hard at the proud smile, looking away to Thatch for his own sanity.  

“I’d love to go,” Marco said. “I was planning on going soon anyway. Is it okay if we stop to check in the market on how supplying is going? Thatch and I just finished up with the inventory.”

Ace beamed at him, nodding, and Marco let his hand fall from his shoulder quickly. Numbness spread through him at the loss, but Ace shrugged it off, forcing down the urge to grab Marco’s hand to pull him to shore.

Everything in the market was going well, and Ace was glad to see that Marco relaxed after seeing that it would all be taken care of properly without his oversight. It would ruin his plans if Marco was distracted. Not that he had anything too concrete in mind, but Izo had told him of a certain shop... But that was for later.

For now they just wandered from stall to stall, looking over the wares of all the vendors. This island was well known for its crafts, and everything in the market was gorgeous from the ornately carved wooden screens to the hand-painted silks. Delicious smells prevaded the marketplace, and Ace caught Marco’s hand despite himself, the crowd thick enough it was almost warranted.

Marco blinked, but instead of pulling away or looking at him questioningly, he just smiled and interlaced their fingers, and Ace’s heart ached for the ease of it. If only it could always be like this, that he could always just reach out, but Ace knew it was just because it was more practical. The crowd milled around them, and Ace wove his way through it, Marco following in his wake, hands joined as if it were the most natural thing.

They looked around at the goods, picking up small trinkets for their crewmates on duty, and appreciating the art all around them. When they made it to the food court at the far end of the market, Ace dropped Marco’s hand reluctantly, the reduced crowd no longer making it necessary. Marco frowned turning to look around, and for a moment Ace’s breath caught.

“It’s changed quite a bit since we were last here. I don’t remember this area at all,” Marco said, and Ace let out a breathless half laugh, reaching to adjust his hat so it better covered his eyes.

“Nah, this was here. You probably were too busy resupplying to properly explore.” Marco’s frown deepened at that, and Ace found his lips curving up despite himself. “You need to remember to have fun too you know.”

“That’s why I have you,” Marco said, turning to investigate the closest of the stalls, the warm scent of apples and cinnamon perfuming the air. Ace was glad for the moment to compose himself, and he inhaled deeply, letting the scents and sounds of the market wash over him. “So what’s good here?” Marco shoot him a look over his shoulder, warm and teasing, and Ace swallowed. “I’m sure you’ve tried it all.”

They ended up getting warm apple pastries (mostly because they were there and Ace didn’t have to come up with a proper response), fresh out of the fryer and studded with nuts and cranberries, and Ace led them to a tucked away little park, and they sat on a wooden bench next to a small pond, watching the antics of the ducks as they ate.

It was quiet in the park, a few blocks away from the bustle of the marketplace, and Ace sighed in contentment, his pastry already long gone. Marco was warm against his side, a bit closer than was required by the large bench, and Ace surreptitiously watched as he finished his last few bites, licking cream cheese frosting off his fingers. Marco met his eyes and smiled.

“That was fantastic. We should grab another one and bring it back with us to challenge Thatch.”

Ace snorted and reached up to wipe frosting off Marco’s cheek, popping his fingers into his mouth and sucking it off, glad for the heat flickering in Marco gaze at the action. “We’d be eating nothing but various pastries for weeks. He’d probably start making meat ones even.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Marco asked, eyes crinkling with his smile, and Ace grinned.

“Not at all. It’s on the way back to the ship anyway.” He stood up and dragged Marco with him, grinning mischievously at the thought of where he wanted to take Marco next. He had no idea how Marco would react, but it was bound to be interesting, and afterwards... well, Ace was looking forward to that even more and had been since Izo had told him about this place. “Now, come on! We have one more stop planned.”

“We do?”

“Yeah, I thought about surprising you, but I wouldn’t know what to pick really.” He’d planned on going by himself, but he honestly wouldn’t know where to begin. They’d never tried anything like this before, and he’d no idea what would appeal to Marco most.

“What? Where are we going?” Marco’s brows were raised, and Ace almost blurted it out then and there, just to see what his reaction would be.

“You’ll see when we get there,” Ace said, and his stomach flipped with nerves and excitement as he led Marco into the outskirts of the market. He was pretty sure Marco wouldn’t react badly, but it was still a bit awkward somehow.  

It wasn’t far from the docks, and they got there before Ace had time to get nervous. Marco had grabbed his hand when they were getting close, like he could tell Ace was uncertain, his warm smile burning off any doubts Ace had, and Ace grinned, letting his anticipation take over his nerves. The shop was unmarked for the most part, but it was easily recognizable by the purple door Izo had described.

It was dim when they stepped in, the air heavily perfumed, and Marco’s eyes widened when he saw what their destination was. The proprietor nodded to them, but politely faded into the background after greeting them. Sex toys covered the walls and shelves, including some Ace wasn’t even sure how exactly one used, though most were fairly obvious.

“Izo mentioned it, and I thought it might be fun to look around. I’ve never been before, obviously, I couldn’t go with anyone else.” Ace wrinkled his nose as they stepped further into the store. “That’d be weird.”

Marco chuckled and squeezed his hand. “What did you want to look for?”

“I dunno. What do you want to do to me? I’m fine with trying anything,” Ace said, picking up a dildo and examining curiously, muffling a yelp when he accidentally started it vibrating. He turned it off and set it down, looking at it consideringly. He looked back up to Marco to comment on it, but the words died in his mouth at Marco’s expression. He was looking at him like he wanted to consume him on the spot, and Ace almost shuddered when he spoke, his tone almost sinfully dark, shivering against his skin and settling in a pool of warmth in his stomach.

“Let’s just look around and see what appeals then, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

The time after they got back before seemed interminable. Marco’s thoughts kept slipping back to the discreet brown bag waiting in his room for tonight. Ace’s face, both curious and naughty by turns as they browsed through the store wasn’t something he was going to burn out of his memory. Marco knew that they were just together for sex, that while he might not be able to help loving Ace, he shouldn’t feed into it, but he couldn’t help it, and frankly wasn’t sure he wanted to.

The day had been perfect even before Ace had brought him to the shop, and Marco’s hand clenched, like it could recapture the warmth of Ace’s hand as he pulled him too and fro, laughing and teasing, as they strolled through the marketplace. Marco huffed out a laugh at himself-- surely he was too old for being this stupidly in love?-- shaking his head at Whitebeard’s questioning look.

It was after dinner, not long until first watch started, and most were gathered on deck, the island faded to a speck behind them. They gathered in small groups, chattering or playing cards as the sun sank. Marco was managing to fleece his fellow commanders at poker despite his distraction. Whitebeard was there as referee, a longstanding rule after that game years ago that had nearly destroyed the ship, guzzling sake as he watched them squabble, humor dancing in his eyes.   

Marco doubled the bet after drawing, eyes darting to Ace as he drew. The grimace was slight (Marco doubted anyone else had noticed, they’d made that much progress at least), but he was unsurprised when Ace threw down his cards and folded, biting into a chocolate-filled pastry to console himself.

They’d brought back a selection of pastries for Thatch, and their taunts that they’d never tasted anything better had worked as well as they’d expected, plates heaped full of fruit and chocolate pastries for dessert appearing in hours. Marco only hoped everyone else liked them because Ace was doing a fine job of making out that none of the ones he’d tried were not quite as good as the ones on the island. He’d not be surprised if everything were to be served in pastry form for quite some time.

Ace curled into his side from the seat next to him to look at his cards, and Marco raised a brow at him, even while leaning back to grant him a better view.

“Oi, Ace! I don’t care if you’ve folded, that’s cheating!” Vista hooked a foot around Ace’s chair leg and yanked him away from Marco.  

“Why?” Ace asked, and Marco reeled in a smile at the honest bafflement in his tone.

“It’s fine,” he said instead, eyes flicking to Whitebeard to get a subtle nod. “He’s still learning how to play, after all.”

“Then why’s he doing better than all of us?” Thatch demanded. “Well, until now, that is.” He threw down his cards now that betting was over to reveal a full house, smugness radiating off him. Groans circled the table as the commanders threw down their cards one by one, and Ace’s grin grew as it came closer to Marco’s turn. He leaned back into Marco, anticipation palpable. Marco grinned as he put down four aces, Thatch sputtering as his win was stolen right out from underneath him.

“Because I’m the one teaching him,” Marco said, gathering the pot nonchalantly as Thatch started accusing them both of cheating. Ace laughed, so vibrant, happiness radiating from him as he argued with Vista and Haruta about his unfair advantage, and Marco’s heart flipped when Ace caught his eye, telling himself firmly that the affection he saw was imagined. He jolted when Whitebeard brought a hand down on the table hard enough to rattle everyone’s mugs, bringing silence to the table.

“Overruled! Marco’s right, how else is he to teach him?” he said, his booming laugh echoing across calm water. Marco ignored the not-so-subtle wink thrown his way, resolutely putting out of his mind how easy he was for Whitebeard to read. Ace gathered up his own winnings (he had done better than most, Marco noted, trying not to preen) and huffed as good-natured mutterings continued.

“I’m turning in anyway. The lot of you can squabble over what money Marco and I left you.” He sniffed and got up, brushing off teasing about bedtimes with more aplomb than Marco thought he had and saying good night.

“I’m off too,” Marco said, ignoring Ace’s quashed glance of surprise. It wasn’t like anyone would think anything of it, especially as the game broke up, Jozu heading up for watch and the rest drifting off to other pursuits. No sense in dragging out the wait any further.

They walked to their part of the ship together (division commanders being spread around the ship in case of attack), walking in step, and even though they weren’t touching, the air between them sparked and crackled, each step jolting. How they made it to their corridor while maintaining an admittedly strained conversation, nodding to those they passed, without snapping, Marco wasn’t sure, but no sooner had they rounded the corner than Ace had him pressed against the wall, mouth hot on his, sloppy and desperate.

He whined low in his throat, and Marco scooped him up, hands gripping his ass, not willing to part to make it the three steps to his door. They tumbled into his room, Ace managing to close the door with a foot. They broke apart breathlessly, and Ace grinned at him, mischief and desire shining in his eyes as he went to sit on the edge of Marco’s bed, shucking his boots.

“If you’re ever uncomfortable, we’ll stop, okay? And if you don’t want to do this now, or ever, that’s fine,” Marco said, waiting for Ace to nod before starting on removing his own clothes. “Just say ocean if you want me to stop or you don’t like what I’m doing, wind if you want me to slow, and fire for more.” Ace’s eyes darkened, and Marco felt himself swallow, his hands slowing as his shed his pants.

“I understand,” Ace said, his voice thick and heavy as Marco crossed to his desk to get their bag. “I want this. Do you want to do this?” He tilted his head coyly, spread out in Marco’s bed, his clothes tossed into their usual corner.

“Yes.” There was no answer that could convey how much he wanted this, how much he wanted Ace, to have him be all his if only for now, but from how Ace’s breath quickened, a fraction of it must have come through, and if it was obviously not all lust, Marco couldn’t even bring himself to care. He opened the bag mechanically, laying out their purchases on the bedside table one by one, Ace’s eyes heavy on him.

Despite his words, Ace was a bit tense, and Marco left everything where he’d put it and sat next to him, pulling him in for a lingering kiss. He took his time, mapping out Ace’s mouth, savoring his taste as Ace melted into him. His head was already fuzzy when he pulled back, and Ace looked just dazed enough. He grabbed the padded cuffs they’d picked, nudging Ace to lay down in the center of the bed.

They’d found some that were sturdy enough neither of them would have to mind snapping them when writhing about, though either of them could break out of them easily enough if they thought about it. He wrapped them around the bed frame and closed them around Ace’s wrists with a decisive snap. Ace licked his lips, and Marco leaned down to nip at his collarbone, prominent with his arms stuck above his head, before grabbing the lengths of rope.

“Okay?” he asked, as he pulled Ace’s knees apart and tying them to the bedframe with careful knots.

“Fire,” Ace said, his voice gravelly, and Marco pulled back to look at his handiwork. Ace was spread open for him, flushed and fully hard. Marco bit his lip at the sight, a hand dropping to stroke himself lightly, trailing to fondle his balls.

“God, you’re so gorgeous like this, tied up for my pleasure, just waiting to take my dick.” Marco hummed, and Ace’s hips jerked up, his eyes following Marco’s hand. “Oh? You like that thought?”

“Shall I tell you what I’m going to do to you?” Marco asked leaning down so his breath fluttered over his thigh, and Ace let out a small gasp. He hummed again, letting his lips just brush the quivering muscle of Ace’s inner thigh, a spasm shuddering through Ace at the barest touch. Marco raised a brow when Ace just panted, slapping Ace’s ass hard enough to leave a mark. Ace threw his head back and groaned, dazedly meeting his eyes.

“Wind.” he gasped out, and heat rushed through Marco because Ace had seen the concern in his eyes.

“I expect a proper answer to questions, understand?”

“Yes, Marco-taichō,” Ace said, a hint of a smirk on his lips that Marco felt fully justified in kissing off. “Please tell me.”

“I haven’t really decided where to start. Should I fuck your dirty little mouth? Maybe I should just finish myself off and make you watch, not letting you touch at all.” Ace twisted at his bonds, desperately seeking friction, and Marco’s breath caught.

He hissed out a breath. “Would come for me, like this, just my words?” Marco reached out at blindly grabbed the dildo they’d gotten, almost dropping the lube with trembling hands. “Something to try out another time I think.”

Ace nodded urgently, eyes half lidded as he watched Marco settle back in front of his hips on the bed. Marco slicked up his fingers, letting cool lube drip from his hands on Ace’s leaking cock. Ace twitched at the sensation, a shudder running through him, and Marco traced Ace’s entrance with slick fingers, chuckling when Ace pressed into the touch.

“Eager, are you? Can’t wait to have me in you, can you?”

“No, please, Marco-taichou, I need to feel you in me,” Ace pleaded, arching up as if to offer himself up. Marco growled, thrusting two fingers into him at once, Ace’s whimper shooting straight to his gut. He prepped Ace efficiently, knowing neither of them was going to hold out for too much more teasing, not now at any rate.

Ace gasped when he slid the dildo home, hips wriggling as he adjusted to the foreign feeling. Marco pressed the button on the remote to make the vibrator start up, and Ace jerked, the headboard creaking ominously.

“Okay?” Marco asked into Ace’s neck, kissing along his frantic pulse.

“Y-yeah,” Ace said, and Marco pulled back to glare at him. “Fire! I meant fire.” Marco smiled at him slightly and brushed Ace’s sweat-dampened hair out of his face, letting himself have a moment of tenderness.

“You’re doing so well,” he said, kicking up the vibration a notch and shifting up the bed so his knees were on either side of Ace’s chest, making sure not to cut off Ace’s breathing. He let his hand reach behind him to trace the underside of Ace’s dick, gripping the base of his cock with just enough pressure.

“No coming until I say so,” Marco said, and Ace whined as Marco pumped him slowly, using precome to smooth the way.

“May I...?” Ace looked away, and Marco wasn’t sure if he was too shy to ask or if he was having a hard time forming the words amid all the sensations. Marco stopped jerking him off and cocked his head, smirking down at Ace.

“What do you want?”

“I want... to suck... you off,” he said in between pants, his flush darkening. “Please Marco-taichō,  I need to taste you.”

“Since you asked so prettily.” Marco smiled and obliged, shifting forward until Ace could wrap his lips around him. Marco moaned as the wet heat surrounded him, his vision fading as Ace sucked experimentally. Ace was taut as a bowstring, thighs trembling as he swallowed around Marco’s cock. Marco wrapped a hand in his hair tightly, tilting his head to a better angle, and he rocked his hips.

Marco made sure not to go too hard at first, letting Ace pick up the rhythm of breathing around him before picking up the intensity, hitting the back of Ace’s throat with every thrust. Ace moaned around him, and sparks charged through Marco as he let himself relax into the pleasure completely. Heat pooled in his stomach as Ace pulled on his cuffs, trying to get a better angle with his limited range of motion, and Marco was hit with the thought that it was him who Ace had trusted enough to bring to that little shop, him that Ace trusted to tie him up and show him this kind of pleasure, that it had been inconceivable to Ace that he would have taken anyone else there.

He didn’t have time to warn Ace he was coming, not that was sure he would have, but Ace just swallowed around him, milking him through the aftershocks for every last bit of come. Marco hissed as teeth grazed sensitized flesh, and he pulled out, looking down at Ace licking the last of his come off his face, wild-eyed and desperate for him.

“Marco... taichou... I can’t... I have to-” He writhed under Marco, arching off the bed, managing to grind against Marco’s ass. Even that was enough to have him biting his lip, face contorted as he tried to hold back his orgasam, the vibrator having clearly done a number on him.

“Shh... not quite yet,” Marco said stroking his hair back and twisting. “You deserve a bit of a reward, don’t you think?” Ace groaned, flinging his head back into the pillow when Marco flipped around  and lay down, still straddling Ace, so he could draw the tip of Ace’s cock into his mouth. Ace bucked up, letting out a muffled scream, but Marco held his hips down, Ace’s scream careening through him, muddling his head.

He licked down to Ace’s balls, mouthing at them in turn in the way he’d learned drove Ace absolutely crazy before returning to sucking the head lightly. Under him, Ace couldn’t stay still, bucking and shuddering, and pride warmed Marco at the state he’d reduced Ace to.

“Please, Marco,” he gasped, muscles clenching under Marco as he tried to hold back. Marco released him from his mouth with an obscene smack of his lips, and Ace groaned, twisting as best he could.

“Come for me, Ace,” he said, his voice husky and full of need to his own ears, and Ace snapped, coming onto the sheets, his body giving a finally shudder before the tension finally drained out of him. Marco rubbed his thighs gently, soothing circles with his thumbs, and he turned off the vibrator, removing it and setting it aside. Ace lay bonelessly, letting his legs hang from their restraints, his breathing gradually coming down.

Marco got up slowly, crossing the room to get a washcloth, wetting it from a pitcher. He cleaned up gingerly, whispering praise against cooling skin. He undid the restraints, massaging Ace’s limbs as he did so, and he put everything away in the drawer of his nightstand. When he’d finished, Ace tugged him into bed, curling into him like it was the most natural thing. His breath caught in his chest when Ace smiled up at him dopily.

“Did you like that then?

“Hmmm... definitely” Ace said and stretched, moaning as he arched, before snuggling closer to Marco and smiling at him. Marco exhaled slowly, heart jumping in his chest. “That was fantastic.”

“Anything you didn’t like?”

“God, no. It was a bit much all at once when you spanked me, but I think I liked it. We should do more next time we decide to play.” Marco hummed in agreement, forcing the thought of Ace tied on his stomach, ass red with marks from his hand out of his head for now, too caught up in the implicit assurance that Ace would still be with him for at least that long. He pressed a gentle kiss to Ace’s hair, lips tingling when Ace leaned into the simple touch.

“You were wonderful,” he murmured into Ace’s hair, before reaching over to pull the bedding over them. “Thank you.” He wished the words back almost at once, not because he didn’t mean them, but because he meant them too much, and Ace looked up at him, head tilting in curiousity.

“It means a lot that you trust me like that,” he said, hoping that wouldn’t be too obvious but still stick to the truth. Ace softened visibly, pulling him even closer and inhaling.

“Of course I do.” The words hung in the air between them, making the air heavy, and Marco weakened for a moment, opening his mouth to say things best left unsaid, but Ace shifted uncomfortably, forestalling anything he might say.

“Good night, Marco,” he whispered.

“Good night, Ace.” Marco tucked Ace more firmly into his side, clinging to him, and let his breath even out, matching it to Ace’s as they drifted off to sleep together, the waves rocking them gently.

 

* * *

 

Marco was gone when Ace woke up the next morning, and he shoved down the pang in his chest resolutely. It was for the best, he knew. Last night had gotten a bit too close, but when Marco had looked at him like that, almost awed in the trust Ace had given him, it had nearly done him in. No, it was better to have some space this morning, Ace told himself as he dressed, but somehow it didn’t ease the cold left by Marco’s absence.

The day passed much like any other, training with his division and attending to various duties, apart from a noticeable lack of Marco, and an over abundance of pastries. The breakfast ones with eggs and bacon were a stroke of genius, not that he told Thatch that, and the meat stuffed ones at lunch were almost enough to lift his mood.

When Haruta popped by while he was eating to tell him Whitebeard wanted to see him, Ace leaped out of his seat, fully happy to abandon his pastries to have a distraction. Well, he could take one or two with him. Whitebeard was waiting for him alone, and Ace was confused to be greeted with a long considering look. He handed Whitebeard one of his pastries from his stack, the chuckle he got curling his lips.

“I heard we have you and Marco to thank for the sudden onslaught of pastries. Very nicely done, son.” Ace grinned, his praise, simple as it was, warming him in ways that were still unfamiliar.

“Thanks, Pops!” Whitebeard’s expression turned more serious, and Ace straightened under his searching gaze, rubbing his palms on his shorts. Whatever he saw, Whitebeard smiled at him, and Ace relaxed, hopping up to sit on the arm of his chair.

“What’d you want to talk to me about?” Ace asked curiously. It was rare for Whitebeard to summon anyone, though Ace hadn’t seen him all day, and Whitebeard grinned at him entirely too knowingly.

“I have a mission for you. I thought you could use a bit of trip away.” Ace’s eyes widened, and he flushed, heat burning in his cheeks.

“What? Why would I-” Ace took deep breath in because Whitebeard was no fool, and Ace knew he’d been less than circumspect. He didn’t really want to know how much Whitebeard knew.“That would be nice,” he said contritely, and Whitebeard laughed far too knowingly for Ace’s taste and ruffled his hair.

“There’s been an attack on one of our further out islands. Bastards must have thought we’d not notice.” Whitebeard snorted, shaking his head at the poor, delusional fools. “It’s just small time trash, so you’d be fine by yourself. And no one should have to worry too much.” Ace frowned at that.

“Why’d anyone worry about me? I can take care of myself,” he said hotly, and Whitebeard’s laughter shook the chair.

“I know you can, son. That’s why I’m sending you. Others... well, they might know you’re capable, but they still have to worry, you know?” He handed Ace an eternal pose, and Ace nodded his thanks.

“I’ll leave within the hour then,” Ace said jumping down and turning when he was to the door. “Oh, and thank you, Pops!” He bowed politely, Whitebeard’s warm goodbye wrapping around him comfortingly as he went to track down supplies for his trip.

 

* * *

 

Marco took to the air, letting his arms transform, to get past his gathered crewmates. He settled on the deck rail, letting out a breath when he saw he was barely in time. Well, too late was better, he supposed, for before he could manage to bring himself to face Ace like it was nothing, Whitebeard just had to send him off by himself. Marco, if he were feeling charitable, would be glad that anyone had bothered to tell him Ace was leaving at all, but that was a fair bit away from his mood.

Ace turned back, grinning when he saw Marco, waving madly to him and the rest of the crew who’d turned out to see him off. It wasn’t unusual for him to go on missions, though no one went alone all that often, and wood creaked under Marco’s clenched talons as he forced himself to smile gently and wave Ace off.

When Ace was out of sight, everyone turned back to their tasks, and Marco hopped off the rail, striding quickly over to Whitebeard’s chair. He was greeted with a knowing smile, and he drew breath to tell Whitebeard exactly what he thought of his meddling.

“You-” Marco exhaled when Whitebeard raised a brow at him, suddenly feeling like a toddler having a tantrum. “Pops, you...”

“Yes, Marco?” The indulgent undercurrent rippling in his tone had Marco growling under his breath and turning away.

“Never mind.” He started striding off, his exit ruined by Whitebeard’s laughing reminder not take out his anger too much on his hapless siblings. Training seemed like a good idea, and Whitebeard had only himself to blame if a few commanders were a bit more bruised than usual.

 

* * *

 

The trip was just what Ace needed. There was nothing more freeing than racing over waves, unleashing his fire to speed the Striker on, the wind in his hair, and the Grand Line throwing in just enough surprises to keep him on his toes. He felt refreshed when he stopped on a deserted jungle island for the night, nostalgia washing over hims as he roasted a crocodile he’d caught and stared up at the stars, wondering if that was what Luffy was having for dinner.

He chuckled at himself and ate his dinner with gusto, not letting himself dwell on his current problem just yet. The sun dipped below the horizon as he finished up, and he fell asleep quickly, the smells of jungle and the growls of wild animals lulling him to sleep.

The sky was just lightening when he sped off again, eager to get to his destination. Today, his thoughts wandered as he flew over the turbulent waters, and he was eager to get there and kick some ass, even if the sport would be pretty pathetic from all accounts. According to Whitebeard, even the villager who’d managed to call them was scoffing at their skills, though people in their territory did become something of snobs when it came to such things, at least that’s what Marco always said.

He rode straight up to the island’s main port, where an unfamiliar ship was docked, a pirate’s flag fluttering in the light breeze. Ace smirked, speeding up Striker as yells rang out from the docks. Apparently, he’d been spotted. He let his flames billow around his feet more, and leaned back slightly.

“Hiken!” he shouted, punching forward, the ship disintegrating in a flurry of flames, leaving the water free for him to ride Striker right up to the docks. Cheers echoed from the town, and Ace readjusted his hat, grinning. A rush of people surrounded him, but they all seemed to be townspeople, and Ace frowned, looking around for the enemy.

“That was so cool! You saved us in one blow!” A little girl yelled, grinning up at him lopsidedly. Ace’s jaw dropped, and he turned the the rubble in the harbor.

“That was all of them?” he asked.

“Our hero!”

“Three cheers for Ace-taichou!” A woman pushed through the crowd of revelers, bowing slightly to Ace.

“I’m the mayor of this town,” she said, smiling at him. “Thank you for ridding us of those rats.”

Ace bowed in return. “It’s nice to meet you. And you’re welcome, of course,” he said and sighed.

“Hoping for a bit more action?” the mayor asked, grinning at him. “I’m sorry we weren’t able to provide better sport.”

Ace sighed. “Well, I was hoping for a little more fun.”

“You’re more than welcome to stay as long as you like, Ace-taichou.We’ve been working on party preparations pretty much since those bastards landed, so it’s sure to be memorable.” She winked at Ace, and he laughed.

“I’m never one to turn down a party!”

 

* * *

 

Ace climbed the steps to the he’d been given unsteadily, and when he got to the top, he had to brace himself against the wall in order to wrangle the door knob.  He kicked the door shut and let himself fall on his bed still fully clothed, a soft smile on his lips as he stared at the ceiling. The last time he’d been this drunk would have to have been the night he’d first ended up in Marco’s bed.

There had been a party a couple months ago, for what Ace could no longer remember, and Ace had had a bit too much. It had been perfectly reasonable though, what with Marco and his casual touches driving him up the wall. Getting drunk had seemed like the perfect idea after training with him all day.

It would have gone fine too, Ace thought, though perhaps it had gone even better for not going to plan, but Marco ended up being the one to volunteer to put him to bed.

“Marco,” Ace slurred, leaning heavily into the arm wrapped around his waist. “No, don’t wanna go to bed.”

“Ace for the last time, you need to sleep it off!” Marco growled, and it rumbled through Ace where they were pressed together, heat curling in his stomach. He got to Ace’s door and Ace slump, dead weight. Marco cursed and just scooped him up, and Ace shivered when their bare skin brushed, pleasure spiking.

“It’s all your fault anyway.”

“How’d you figure that, hmm?” Marco asked absently, shifting him to one arm so he could pull open the door.

“Just wanted to forget how much I wanted you to fuck me.” Marco froze, letting Ace slide to the ground. He had to grab on to Marco’s shoulders to stay upright, and he stared at the ground, not wanting to see Marco’s reaction. “WIll you?”

“You’re drunk.” Even Ace picked up on the sheer want in those words, and he looked up. Heat burned in Marco’s eyes, mixing with shock. “Of course not.”

“Clearly bad planning.” Ace let his hands slide over Marco’s chest, reveling in the hitch in his breathing. His wrists were caught in firm grip, and Ace pouted.

“You need to go to bed.” Ace nodded reluctantly. He knew Marco would feel terrible if he gave in now, and teasing him like this was selfish. “C’mon.”

Ace’s eyes widened as Marco led him to his room across the hall. Marco smiled, shaking his head. “Just sleeping, okay? We’ll talk in the morning.”

Ace smiled at the recollection. Talking had been perhaps a bit optimistic of Marco. Ace had woken up pressed against Marco, Marco watching him like he couldn’t quite decide how this had happened and if it was real, his erection pressing against Ace’s thigh through their clothes. Ace had pulled him in for a kiss, and it was like a dam broke, all desperate heat and frantic hands.

They’d been called up to deck to deal with something before they’d gotten around to talking, and Ace frowned now. They’d never properly talked about their... whatever this was. Ace had skirted the topic, finding Marco to be rather easily distractible. Was he that much of a coward? Marco should know Ace loved him, no matter how he felt. Surely it was nice to be loved, even if you didn’t return the feelings.

Ace knew Marco wouldn’t laugh at him, wouldn’t spurn him. He might want to stop though, to keep Ace from getting hurt. Or maybe he wouldn’t like it if he knew it wasn’t casual for both of them. Ace rolled over, burying his face in the bed. That would hurt far more than what they were doing now, if Marco were to stop wanting him.

Before he knew it, his portable den den mushi was dialing, and Ace laughed at himself. The odds of Marco even having his den den mushi on him while he was on the ship were slim to none, and it wasn’t like he had anything to say that could be said on the phone. He probably would get someone in the communications room, and Ace wracked his brain for something to say that wouldn’t sound so made up. Maybe he could-

“Hello? Ace?” Marco answered, concern lacing his voice. “Are you okay?”

“Oh good it is you,” Ace said, snuggling back into his covers with a sigh. “I’m good. Maybe drunk. I’m not sure. I missed you.”

“Drunk? I’m guessing it went well then?” Amusement crept into Marco’s voice, and Ace smiled, picturing the smirk that was probably on Marco’s face.

“I took them all out by accident taking care of their ship.” Ace huffed at Marco’s snickers. “I had no idea they’d be that lame. The townspeople were already planning the party while they were still here.” Marco snorted.

“Why’d you call? There any damage that needs taken care of or anything?”

“No, I just wanted to talk to you.” There was a few breath of silence before Marco cleared his throat.

“I miss you too, Ace.” Ace’s mouth went dry, and he wiggled deeper in the covers, pulling them up over his face even though he was the only one in the room.

“Why are you up so late? You don’t sound like you were asleep.”

Marco breathed out a laugh. “I couldn’t sleep.”Without me? Ace wanted to ask, but now wasn’t the time.

“Did you even get into bed and try?”

“No. Seemed pointless after last night,”  Marco said, and Ace huffed out a beleaguered sigh. “Might as well be doing paperwork than staring at the ceiling and worrying.” Ace bit his lip because surely Marco wouldn’t worry about him on such an easy mission, but part of him wanted it to be about him, his mind latching onto Whitebeard’s words before he left.

“What have you been up to besides not taking care of yourself?” he asked instead.

“Oh, mostly sparring and the usual. We’re not hitting land until a few days after you should be back, and no sight of another ship the whole time. Been dull. I did clear out Thatch, Haruta, and Vista at poker last night.”

“That sounds fun.” Ace chuckled and yawned loudly, pulling the den den mushi away from him, but not far enough for Marco not to hear.

“You should sleep.”

“So should you,” Ace shot back, and Marco chuckled.

“If I promise to go to bed, will you hang up?” Ace hummed, considering.

“Maybe if you promise not to worry and actually sleep.”

“I can’t promise that.”

“Then I can’t hang up.” Ace yawned again and curled around the phone, letting his eyes drift closed.

“It sounds like it doesn’t matter. You’re falling asleep anyway,” Marco said, and Ace made a muffled noise of protest.

“Won’t” Papers rustled in the background, and Ace smiled.

“I promise to at least try, how’s that? I’m getting into bed. You’ll be home in less than two days, and you can make sure I sleep properly then anyway,” Marco said.

“Mmmkay.”

“Good night, Ace. Sleep well.”

“You too.” Ace hung up, curling up with the den den mushi still tightly clutched to him. When he got back, there’d be no more running, and somehow, it didn’t seem quite as hopeless as it had before.

 

* * *

 

Marco had been dealing with the latest supply crisis when Ace had returned, and he stalked through the ship, looking for Ace and reminding himself that strangling Thatch for making him think there was an actual problem because they were simply out of sake was overreacting. When he’d finally gotten back to deck, Whitebeard had taken great delight in telling him that Ace had already returned and went below to clean up and drop off his stuff.

He went to their rooms, passing by Ace’s open room and heading for their shared bathroom, a knot in his chest loosening when he heard water splash. He entered without knocking, and Ace looked up and smiled from where he sat, naked except for a towel wrapped around his neck as he sat in front of the taps.

“Hey,” he said, and Marco smiled, shutting and locking the door behind him.

“Hey. How was your trip back?” Marco asked, taking the soap and sponge from him and starting to lather up his back. Ace sighed, leaning in his ministrations.

“Uneventful, just like the rest of the trip,” Ace said, and he grinned over his shoulder in a way that had the soap sliding from Marco’s hands. “I missed you.” Ace handed him the soap with a smirk, but Marco set it aside in favor of wrapping his arms around Ace, careless of getting his shirt all soapy.

“No, wait, before that, Marco, we need to talk. We can’t keep doing this” Marco froze, pulling back jerkily, the words he’d been dreading for weeks finally out. “No, shit that doesn’t sound good, does it?” Ace ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration, and Marco softened, reaching out to grab his hand.

“It’s okay, Ace. What is it?” Marco asked, biting his lip hold back the protests, pleading, and arguments that wanted to spring loose because he didn’t want Ace to end what they had, but he’d be damned if he made it hard on Ace just to spare his own feelings. He’d avoided defining their relationship long enough, and even if Ace had just noticed his feelings and wanted to make sure he knew it was casual, that there weren’t strings, he would handle it.

Ace took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. “I’m in love with you. It was never about sex for me. Well, not just about sex,” he said and smirked.

“What?” Marco asked numbly. He wasn’t prepared for that. He was prepared to have his heart ripped out and casually stomped on without any malice, not for the words he convinced himself he’d never hear. “But-”

“I’ve been in love with for months, long before that night.” It was the fear in Ace’s eyes that snapped Marco into action, pulling him into his lap, his rickety little stool groaning. Ace’s eyes were wide and questioning as he looked up at Marco, and he laughed from the sheer joy.

“I think I’ve got you beat still. I’ve loved you since before you had this,” Marco said, tracing Ace’s tattoo lightly, and Ace’s eyes widened even further before he made a face.

“You have terrible taste then.”

“Well, we’re clearly both idiots so...” Ace snickered, pressing close, fingers tangling in Marco’s hair to pull him in for a kiss, and Marco sank into it, relishing in the press of skin. Lips glided together, and Marco explored Ace slowly like he’d never allowed himself before, every gasp and shiver he drew forth a small victory. The press of tongues had Ace shifting in his lap, his hands sliding under Marco’s shirt to map out every inch of his skin, lingering wherever his touch made Marco lose his rhythm. He smiled wickedly when Marco broke the kiss to gasp as he brushed ever-so-lightly along Marco’s nipples.

“I don’t think you’re undressed enough to take a shower,” Ace said, and Marco nodded, letting Ace slide his shirt off his shoulders, tossing it in the hamper they kept near the door. Ace kissed down his throat light as a feather, stopping to suck just above his pulse and humming deep in his throat. Marco arched, settling Ace more firmly in his lap, and Ace sighed, his breath fluttering over Marco’s chest. They stood slowly, Ace unfastening Marco’s sash, glancing up through his eyelashes in a way that made Marco swallow hard. Ace licked his lips, and it was too tempting. Marco tugged him in for another kiss, the world seeming to finally snick into place when their lips met again.

Ace unfastened his pants, and Marco kicked them over in the approximate direction of the hamper. Their lips met again, and Ace moaned, backing Marco to the shower and turning on the water. It came out cold, but neither of them paid it any mind, though Marco did notice Ace’s skin heated up out of consideration for him. Steam began clouding the room, and Marco pressed Ace’s chest against the tile wall, their tattoos flush. Ace groaned when Marco bit his earlobe, grinding back against him. Marco’s skin tingled and hummed under the spray, and he grabbed the lube he’d optimistically stashed in here while Ace was gone. Most of it probably was washed down the drain, but his first finger slid in easily, Ace’s hands pressing against the tile to keep himself in place.

He sighed, shifting to take more of Marco’s finger in, and Marco pressed his lips to the bottom of Ace’s tattoo, feeling tension slide out of him at the press of his lips. He added a second finger as he trace the ink with his lips, tongue darting out to taste wherever made Ace shiver. He hooked his fingers, heat building in him when Ace cried out his name, hips jerking back to get more of his fingers. When Marco reached the top of Ace’s tattoo, he pulled his hand away, fumbling for the lube to slick himself up, steam filling the room and making it even more difficult, whether from Ace’s doing or the water itself it was unclear.  

It took a couple of tries to uncap the damn bottle, but he finally managed, Ace snagging it and reaching behind him to give Marco a few firm strokes. Marco let out a deep breath and batted his far too clever hands away. Ace’s chuckle was dark and entirely self satisfied, and Marco gritted his teeth and pressed in ever so slowly, inching forward until Ace was writhing, breath shuddering out and hips jerking in Marco’s hands. Marco brushed aside his hair, tilting his head so they could kiss slowly, groaning when he was finally fully in, heat, surrounding him. Ace bit his tongue, sucking at it, eyes fluttering open to meet Marco’s, and this time he didn’t have to lie to himself.

The love he saw there, that he’d seen all along and told himself was a lie, a figment of his imagination, was real, and it was all for him. Marco deepened the kiss a he started up a slow, almost lazy rhythm, wanting to eek every bit he could out of this moment. Ace met his thrusts, clenching around him and panting, but he made no move to hurry them along, and Marco smiled against his lips. Ace grabbed his right hand, supporting himself with only one now, and interlaced their fingers, as the shower spray rained down on them.

They built up slowly, the kiss edging into desperation as Marco finally sped up, bring his free hand around to jerk Ace off. He came after only a few hurried stroked, breaking the kiss and gritting out Marco’s name, shuddering around him. Marco bit down on his shoulder as he finished, hissing out a breath. They stood there, water pouring down on them, for quite some time as they recovered their wits.

Finally, Marco pulled out reluctantly and turned off the shower, and Ace sighed softly, turning to wrap around him, their hands still entwined.

“I love you,” Marco said, dropping a kiss on Ace’s cheek.

“I love you too.”

“Are you going to let go so we can dry off?”

“No.” Marco snorted, tilting Ace’s face up so he could see that he was indeed pouting. He brushed a thumb along Ace’s cheekbone, wondering if he’d ever not feel a thrill from Ace leaning into such a casual touch.

“Dinner will be soon though,” Marco said, and Ace frowned.

“Is it pastries?”

“Probably, knowing Thatch. He’s been experimenting the whole time you were gone.” Ace sighed, breath tingling Marco’s ear. “And this, while nice, is a bit damp.”

“Fine. But I get to tie you up tonight.” Marco laughed, a wave of affection washing through him as Ace pulled away to grab a couple of towels, tossing one to Marco.

“I’d be up for that.”

 

* * *

 

“Ace, even I am going to have to say this is probably against the rules,” Marco said after Ace had sat down in his lap at the poker table. Everyone around the table froze in various shades of shock and bafflement, and Marco had to hide his smile in Ace’s hair.

“No, I’ll hold my cards like this,” Ace said, shifting to sit at an angle and pulling his invisible hand to his chest. ‘You can hold yours like this.” He wiggled out of Marco’s arms, which had come around him automatically, shifting them both until they were at a decent angle from each other. “What’d ya think, Pops?” He grinned up at Whitebeard, who beamed at both of them (and Marco didn’t want to think about his gaze lingering on the purple bruise forming on Ace’s shoulder earlier at dinner, looking entirely too proud of himself) and nodded.

“Seems fair to me, son,” he said, nodding and taking a swig of his drink.

“Pops!” The protest rang from the entire table, and Marco chuckled, tucking Ace more securely against him and reaching out for his own drink.

“What, they can’t see each other’s cards. Been ages coming if you ask me,” he said, and everyone around the tables gaped at him, looking between Marco and Ace and Whitebeard with their jaws dropped.

“They can still pass signals this way,” Vista said finally, and Fossa nodded.

“They could have before too. You brats are blind,” Whitebeard said, and Marco subtly pressed Ace’s thigh in warning before he could mention that they in fact had done that, back when he was first learning. Whitebeard had almost surely noticed that too, and his eyes danced. He was having way too much fun with this.

“We’ll accept it under one condition,” Vista said, scribbling on a scrap of paper, and showing it around the table and getting eager nods before he slid it over to Ace. Ace snorted, but he burned the paper before Marco could read it, giving his hand a quick squeeze in reassurance.

“Agreed.” The game went as usual, and Marco was fairly well off with no signals required when Thatch appeared, a new platter of pastries in his hands for Ace to scoff at.

They were apple this time, similar to the ones they’d gotten on the island, and Marco took one with a smile. Ace bit into his with relish and hummed, Thatch already glaring at him in preparation to defend them.

“Amazing,” Ace said, and Marco glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, surprised he was read to give up so early. Thatch looked at him dumbfounded, and then puffed up proudly.

“Better than the ones on the island, right? They kick ass!”

“Definitely,” Ace said, and Marco watched as relief washed through the the other commanders on deck, and it clicked. He quashed his laughter mercilessly, and Thatch was dealt in, not batting an eye at the new seating arrangement, just clapping Marco on the shoulder as he walked by.

“About time, eh, Pops?” he said, and Marco smiled as Ace gave up his hand to curl into him, pooling their money, and he went all in on the next hand before they’d even seen their cards. He was feeling lucky tonight.  

  
  



End file.
